


The Loan

by Mutaforma



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s our dad?”<br/>“I don’t know” they turn towards him “Does Isa know?”<br/>“Isa doesn’t know. Isa never talks to us”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loan

**Author's Note:**

> Phra translated this

“Where’s our dad?”  
“I don’t know” they turn towards him “Does Isa know?”  
“Isa doesn’t know. Isa never talks to us”  
Isa never talks. He looks at them spitefully and gloomily, while clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He works with a reserved attitude, as if he was hiding a magical and important secret that, because of his natural unpleasantness, he won’t reveal.  
“Doesn’t Isa have a dad?”  
“I don’t.” he answers coldly while analysing a backlit slide.  
“There, you see? Isa doesn’t know. Isa doesn’t miss dad”  
Isa looks at them behind his glasses, clouded. “Go back to your cages.”

“When is our dad coming back?”  
“We miss him”  
“We reeeeeally miss him”  
“Do you know that, Isa? Did dad tell you?”  
“When he comes back we will give him a gift in a huge box” said Miru making gestures with his tiny arms.  
“With a huuuuge colourful ribbon” Echoes Kaku.  
“But you have to tell us now”  
“Otherwise we won’t have time to prepare the surprise for him. Will you help us?”  
Isa takes off his glasses.  
Isa is crying.  
“Isa?”  
“Isa is crying! Isa is crying!”  
So this is the miracle the two little freaks witness. Isa cries. With real tears. Like any other person.  
Easy to notice.  
Isa crosses his arms on the table and buries his head in them.  
Isa doesn’t sob, he doesn’t make noises, he doesn’t shake. Isa cries silently.  
Miru and Kaku hug him clumsily.  
“Poor Isa, he’s an orphan. He’s crying because Miru and Kaku have a dad and he doesn’t”  
“Poor Isa. When our dad comes back we’ll ask him to let you become his child”  
“Can he do that?”  
“Of course he can do that”  
When Isa cries he is distant, his inexplicably grieving tears fall onto unknown soils.  
“Does Isa miss dad?”  
“Isa does miss dad”


End file.
